Percabeth high school drama
by Blub-blub123
Summary: Narrator smurf guy: The seven begin their wondrous journey through the unknown quest of high school. When Percy leaves Annabeth for someone else, is all as it seems? Is Percy actually Percy? Well go ahead, just press to find out. Th End... For now...


**Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys, pls note that this is my first time writing a story. So don't hate! ;-)**

 **-Blub-blub (Genius, Duck, if you're reading this, LOL :-D )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own basically ANY of the characters. (Pls don't hate with the Mackenzie thing) BTW, high-five if you've read** ** _Dork Diaries_** **!**

 **P.S- I will** ** _not_** **appreciate it if you decide to take my ideas, so this story is** ** _copyright._** **Before you ask me whether or not I've paid like $2,000 for it, or something ridiculous like that. No, I have not. But that doesn't mean I can't say** ** _copyright,_** **right?**

 **Anyways, happy reading! ;-P**

 ** _Narrator smurf guy P.O.V (a.k.a third persons P.O.V)_**

Okay, so Annabeth was exited. She was finally going to have a normal high school experience!

Actually,

'Exited', doesn't quite cut it.

She was _stoked._

It's not often that she uses slang to express herself, but she was _that_ excited.

I just realized, you have _no_ idea how this happened.

So now, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

 _After the Giant War, the seven decided that they wanted to experience what a "normal" high-schooler's life would be like, so together they saved money to go to school. They had a special school in mind, though, called Winchester Country day, a private school which their friend, RED (Rachael Elizabeth Dare) had been forced to attend after she was "unintentionally" kicked out the previous school that she promised her father she would attend._

 _But it turns out that getting the money wasn't so hard after all. After hearing about their plans, a few of the seven's parents decided that they would contribute, I mean, they totally deserved it right? Sally and Paul had managed to scrape together quite a bit for Percy, but it wasn't them that actually made it_ _ **possible**_ _for them to go. Tristan (Piper's dad), was overjoyed to find out how Piper had found a wonderful group of friends. Being the kind millionaire that he is, he waved aside the seven's objections to him paying_ _ **everything**_ _aside._

 _So here they are, children, with their amazing apartment 5 minutes from the school and three beautiful cars to share between. (Takes glasses off). And that is the story of how the Heroes of Olympus, started school at Winchester Country Day high._

 _The End._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

Everyone: *throws tomatoes* you haven't even started the bloody story yet! You tiny hyperborean! Get on with it!

Narrator smurf: Oh right, yes. Now which page was I on?... Oh, yes…

So, Annabeth was _stoked_.

You know what, I give up. Someone else can have a turn.

 ** _Annabeth's P.O.V_**

Oh my gods! I'm so excited! We're finally starting school today!

I wonder what we'll learn, hm…

 _Snap out of it Annabeth! You still haven't picked your clothes yet!_

"Oh, right". I muttered to no-one in particular.

Hang on, who said that?!

 _Duh,_ this time I thought to myself. _It's obviously Aphrodite, she's the only one who would even think about clothes._

 _Right again, dear._

 _You should totally wear that purple dress, Annie! You would look so good!_

I shook my head in annoyance.

 _No thanks._ I told her.

The purple dress looked like something you would wear to prom, sleeveless, and reached down to the toes, with a golden sash in the middle and sequins everywhere.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that on her part, Aphrodite gave us free clothes every day in her "magic" wardrobes that she had gotten for everyone?

Yeah… exactly.

The only reason I was having trouble today was because I wanted to sort of, you know, make a good impression on my first day. Children of Athena don't really care about their looks or clothes but this was an exception.

I realized the only way I won't still be here by nightfall was to get a certain daughter of Aphrodite to help me.

I glanced at the watch to check the time. _Holy Hera! School starts in an hour!_

I raced out of my room, only to bump into a freshly showered Percy. (He left my room before I woke up to take a shower, I know right?! _Percy Jackson?! Waking up early?!_ I agree, what has the world come to?! _)._

"Sorry," I said as I tried to race past him. But not before he grabbed me.

"Not so fast, Wisegirl." He chuckled as he kissed me on the temple.

I gave him a dry peck on the cheek and speedily continued my way to Piper's room.

Just two seconds later, I realized that I hadn't given him a proper kiss this morning yet, I turned back and gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. After that, I sprinted in the direction of Piper's room, leaving Percy behind looking confused and chuckling to himself.

 ** _Piper's P.O.V_**

Jason and I broke apart as Annabeth sprang into the room.

"Piper. Help. Clothes. Now." She said.

My inner Aphrodite kicked in before she finished her sentence, and we pushed a protesting Jason out of the room.

"Now, what exactly is the problem?" I said, getting all serious.

She sighed as she sat on my messy bed. "Well, I'm looking for something casual but still makes a good impression." Cue the sigh again. "Your mum and I sort of had a mini conversation in my head, but she was no help what so ever, so I came to you." Sigh _again._ " I'd been looking for almost two min-"

I snapped.

"What?! Only two minutes?! Annabeth Chase, you will be in deep trouble if it normally takes you _any_ less than 1 minutes 59 seconds." I yelled.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You obviously are a drama queen as well as a beauty queen." She said.

I couldn't help but laugh as I realized what I'd just yelled at her about.

"Just out of curiosity… how long _do_ you usually take?" I asked suspiciously.

"Probably about two seconds." She said as she leaned back and lay on my bed.

I had to bite my lip to control my inner Aphrodite.

"Okay then, let's get you something to wear, huh?" I walked over and opened my wardrobe. Annabeth looked like she'd forgotten that this was the reason she came here in the first place.

"Oh, right, sorry." She sighed.

Okay, that was getting annoying.

"Annabeth, why the hades are you always sighing?!" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Well can you at least _stop_?"

"I'll try." Cue the sigh.

"Arghhh, Annabeth! Stop!" I screamed.

She laughed and raised her eyebrow saying "Someone's a bit moody today,"

This time it was my turn to sigh.

"Let's just get this over and done with."

-Line break-

Five minutes later, I had chosen a pair of denim shorts along with singlet top saying ' _kaboom'._

Annabeth looked amazing.

Annabeth was really pretty as it is when she just wears shorts and a camp half-blood shirt, and this wasn't so different. But still, _wow._

And that's exactly what she told her.

Annabeth blushed and said

"Yeah, but everyone knows you're prettier, I mean, you're the daughter of Aphrodite and everything."

This time it was _my_ turn to blush. To avoid continuing the _very_ awkward conversation, I offered to help put up her hair.

She said thanks after I finished and checked the time.

She screeched when she realized we only had 50 minutes left.

I, personally, thought we still had plenty of time. But if 'Wisegirl' thought we better hurry up, then I ain't arguing with nobody.

 ** _Percy's P.O.V_**

Okay, now I was getting slightly annoyed.

Scratch that.

Waiting for your girlfriend sitting down at a table that wouldn't serve food until everyone was here with the all-time bonus of ADHD was not a good way to start the morning.

But that was until I saw why she took so long.

 _Now that's a good start to a morning._

 ** _Jason's P.O.V_**

My jaw literally left my mouth the moment she walked in.

She dressed casual, but of course that didn't matter on her. She can make a dirty rag look amazing simply by wearing it.

On other girls, I wouldn't be so sure.

Pipes was wearing a pair of purple skorts _, (I think that's what they're called)_ along with a white T-shirt that simply had a green butterfly on it.

You might be thinking ' _how can anyone look pretty in that?'_ Well, no one can. Neither can Piper. But Piper can look _stunning_ in that.

"Woah", was my smart remark.

She smirked, and sat down next to me.

Percy closed his mouth shortly after I closed mine. And said to Annabeth as she sat down across from him "Annabeth- woah, did you- I mean- what di- ah never mind." He said, giving up.

Annabeth sighed and said "Thanks seaweed brain". She smiled.

I saw Frank sigh loudly and put his chimpanzee face in his heads. So, for him, I decided to cut in before it got more lovey dovey.

"Piper, wow, like even more wow than Annabeth." I said, actually smartly this time. Because if Percy is that 'wow' with Annabeth, I have to show that she's even _more_ wow to me then Annabeth is to Percy.

Did that make sense?

Percy obviously wasn't happy with my comment because he said "Annabeth is one thousand times more 'wow' than Piper will ever be." But not before shooting an apologetic glance at Piper.

I don't think she noticed because she was staring at her feet and blushing so hard it must've blurred her vision.

I pretended not to notice Frank and Hazel roll their eyes.

Annabeth, like Frank before, had her head in her hands. And was equally as red as Piper.

I was about to retort when Leo sashayed in saying,

"Ladies, ladies, I think we know who wins this one" and unashamedly struck a pose.

Everyone laughed.

 _Only Leo._ I thought.

 ** _Frank's P.O.V_**

I rolled my eyes at the three other boys childishness. I hope they don't do that at school today.

 ** _Leo's P.O.V_**

I smirked to myself as everyone laughed.

I happily thought to myself

 _And valdesassy strikes again._

I know, I know, it's not nearly as good as Persassy but it's a lot better than _losassy._ I think.

Finally, breakfast time! I'm starving!

"Aren't you always?" Said Piper laughingly.

Woops, did I say that out loud?

"Yeah, bro, you did." Percy laughed along.

Geez, this is going to be a _long_ day.

"You bet it". Said Jason.

I sighed to myself.

 ** _Hazel's P.O.V_**

"Alrighty, gang, get in the cars." Sang Percy.

Leo laughed "You sound like that blonde-scarf dude from Scooby Doo!"

Percy looked confused. "What?"

Still very behind on a lot of 'modern' things, I jump at every chance I get to catch up.

"Leo," I said. "What's Scooby Doo?"

Right then Percy told everyone to get in the cars.

After a few minutes of deciding, Annabeth decided she would call _shotgun_ in the blue car with Percy driving.

It was quite embarrassing when she said 'shotgun', I yelled "Where" and ducked "It took quite a while for poor Frank to explain to me and to get everyone to stop laughing.

I was in the red car with Frank and Leo, much to Frank's disgrace.

And what made Frank even _grumpier_ was that Leo didn't forget to explain to me what Scooby Doo was.

In fact he took the whole ride explaining.

 ** _Annabeth's P.O.V_**

"Oh my gods," I muttered as I saw the amazing school.

"Look at that architecture!" I exclaimed.

I could basically hear everyone rolling their eyes at me.

"Sweet". Percy said as he saw the swimming pool.

I glanced at my watch.

The bell was going in 15 minutes!

"Guys, we gotta go! The bells going in 15 minutes!

"If it makes you happy, Wisegirl." Laughed Percy, kissing my head.

As we walked up the steps, I felt a wave of nausea rush over me.

What am I thinking? I haven't been in a proper school for over ten years now!

 _It's still not too late to back out…_

 _No!_ I quietly scolded myself, _No child of Athena is quitter!_ I shook my head and looked back up. Slightly more confident.

Percy must've noticed my discomfort, because he lifted my chin up to look into those beautiful eyes of his, and said

"Annabeth Chase, you have no reason to get uncomfortable, okay? Those people will love you, and if any of them have a problem with you, just tell me. Got-"

I shushed him by pressing my lips against his for a passionate kiss.

And it was.

Until Leo started screeching "PDA! PDA!"

Cue the sigh.

 ** _Narrator Smurf Guy's P.O.V_**

And the Heroes of Olympus walked into high school; the quest that they didn't know as a quest, that no demigod has done before.

This time for real;

 ** _The End_**


End file.
